


ever changing

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Graduation, M/M, the ships are vvv minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: ever changing. that was dream's concept. members would graduate, and new members would join.they've known this since pre-debut; since they begun to train on those silly little hoverboards.they'll still be in the same group - just not in the same unit.all of these things are true. so they aren't sure why mark leaving is so scary.





	ever changing

 

_park jisung_

 tears have begun to form, and they're threatening to fall any minute. jisung has always looked up to the elder, even if he never showed it. He thought mark was admirable for being able to leave for a brand-new county for a  _chance_ to debut. when they were rookies and the stress was piling up - balancing school and regular appearances on mickey mouse clubhouse was hard for the teen - he was always there to help. 

 "i'll miss you, hyung." jisung mumbles softly, avoiding eye contact. he doesn't want for mark to see him crying. 

 mark cracks the smallest smile. "you haven't called me hyung in awhile, jisungie." he lifts his hand to ruffle the younger's hair. he has to stretch his arm quite a bit to reach his head. "you're so tall now, i remember the days when i was taller and you followed me everywhere." he recalls fondly. jisung can only sniffle in response. "at least try to not cause too much of a headache for jeno, okay?" 

 he nods. "i'll try not to." 

 -

_zhong chenle_

 chenle wraps his arm around the frame of the elder. "do you really have to leave, mark hyung?" he asks, a sad desperation in his voice. "i'll pay the company so you can stay!" he offers. mark was always kind to him. when he first joined the company, mark always made an effort to greet him whenever they crossed paths. when he was suddenly thrown into dream's roster, mark talked him out of his worries. despite the language barrier they had when they first met, chenle was sure mark was an amazing person. 

 mark shakes his head. "that's okay, lele. you don't have to. it's our concept after all! you'll still see me, i may even be in nct vision with sm's habits of putting me in every unit." he jokes to which chenle lets out a laugh. "you're sounding more like a crow than a dolphin these days, lele." he comments matter-of-factly, causing another laugh to escape the boy's lips. 

 "i'll be the cutest crow!" he smiles.

 -

_na jaemin_

"goodbye markeu lee~" jaemin coos, attempting to place a kiss on the other's cheek. it is swiftly dodged and he laughs. despite his smiles, he'll truly miss mark just like the rest of them. mark was the first to visit him while he was in the hospital due to his herniated disk - even before renjun or even jeno. he was always conscious of his injury and made sure to always ask him if he was feeling alright during every practice. when he was anxious about his come-back after such a long hiatus, mark assured him that the fans would be happy to see him healthy again. 

 "goodbye, nana. remember to not harass the members too much now that i'm gone. also! get up earlier! you guys can't always be late!" mark's tone is that of an angry parent, but just like a parent, still full of care and affection. 

 "i won't make any promises~" is jaemin's care-free reply. 

 - 

  _lee donghyuck_

there isn't too many words between them. their hug is almost completely silent, with donghyuck simply nuzzling himself into his shirt. donghyuck isn't even trying to stop his tears, and mark doesn't mind that his shirt is getting soaked. donghyuck and mark. mark and donghyuck. it's been like that since the duo entered the company. they had a few fights but they always made up. even if they're still in 127 together, it'll be strange for donghyuck to be in dream without mark. "i love you mark. so much." 

 mark places a kiss on the other's forehead. "i love you too, hyuckie. more than you could ever know." these confessions from mark are rare, but even so, they will forever be true. "i'll see you in the 127 dorm, angel." he whispers quietly as they separate. 

 "i'll see you there." he parrots, wiping away the last of his tears. 

 -

  _lee jeno_

  of course jeno will miss mark, but mark's graduation also means something else. it means him being the next leader. he isn't too confident about it. mark was an extraordinary leader. he was firm, but kind. he knew exactly when someone was feeling under the weather and he knew how to cheer them up. he always defended his members, even if they attacked him. 

 "jeno lee! you better not be worrying about being leader! i'm sure you'll make an amazing leader, and a great lead rapper too." jeno cheers up at that. mark had always helped him with his raps and recordings. 

 "i'll work hard!" he gives an army salute and mark grins. 

-

  _huang renjun_

 renjun is thankful for mark. out of all the dream members, mark is probably the one who can understand renjun the most. they both left their countries at rather young ages, and they spent many home-sick nights talking to each other. when renjun left the chinese trainee dorm and entered what now is dream's dorm, mark made sure everyone welcomed him - even jeno, whom renjun was slightly afraid of. (renjun is especially grateful to mark for that, as he couldn't imagine what'd he be doing if he was still intimidated by the other.)

 "injun-ah. behave when i'm gone, and don't kill any of them - even on your roof-top fight." mark mentions the roof-top fight and even through the tears falling, renjun smiles. 

 "i hope you know, i'm dragging you to the roof-top fight! whether you like it or not!" he says, with a cheeky smile. 

-

  _mark lee_

 mark would miss them. he'd miss the chaos of the dorms, he'd miss seeing chenle and jisung fumble over their feelings for each other, he'd miss jaemin's random bursts of affection, he'd miss watching jeno making improvements to his rap everyday, he'd miss renjun putting everyone into choke-holds, he'd miss being able to cuddle with donghyuck - away from the prying eyes of the hyungs. he'd even miss being bullied on a daily basis. he lets out a breath. 

 "yo dream!"

 "jjeorro juja, fighting!"

 he'd miss nct dream. 


End file.
